Spandau Ballet
by Merchant Of Blue Death
Summary: Set in the aftermath of RedrumSprinkles' Time To Say Goodbye, Naruto pays a visit to the one person he loathes and holds responsible for the deaths of two friends and the high cost of a planetary liberation. Original story not needed but highly recommended. Rated M for language and frank talk about executions. Dark Naruto, dark story, NO PAIRINGS.


_**A/N This is set after the campaign Naruto's team were involved in during Redrum Sprinkles' story "Time To Sat Goodby", one of the best Sci-fi/military Naruto stories written. While reading TTSGB there was one character whose actions were so vile and reprehensible that she was the personification of "War Crime". To compound her guilt she was a professional Soldier justifying her crimes as necessary actions. This is not the the trial of this person but the aftermath...**_

The Marine stalked through the darkened corridors of the brigs death row. His black uniform blending in with the shadows, only his collar insignia, awards and prosthetic hand reflecting what little ambient light there was. The duty officer kept pace beside the young Gunso, their foot falls the only things breaking the silence. Coming upon the desired cell the the man finally spoke, " It's here sir, before you start you understand the your conversation will be recorded, both audio and visual?" A nod in acknowledgement, "Very well. You! Prisoner! Wake up princess you have a visitor though I doubt this Prince Charming is here to rescue you," the man barked, "Gunso, she's all yours," and with a gesture he walked off.

Watching the man depart with a raised eyebrow the young officer turned back to the cell the view port now clear instead of jet black a moment ago. "I understand you wished to see me," he opened. "Yes," came the raspy reply as the old crone stood to see her visitor, " I wanted to see if you had the guts to face me after what you did to me." Gunso Uzumaki Naruto was puzzled, "What I did to you, what I did to you!?" he exclaimed as visions of crucified, mutilated enemy troops, civilians brutalized before they were killed out of hand, the thought of a starving little girl killed because she had been given some rations and a necklace by him and his 'sister' come flooding into his head, "What I did you cunt? How about what you did, tell me how a child was a credible military threat?"

"You turned me in, you ruined my career, I was supposed to be the Hero of the Resistance! Now look at me, and It's your fault," she yelled back. Naruto looked at her stunned by her arrogance, "Hero? You!? HA!" Naruto spat, "Inazuka Kiba, Uchia Sasuke, think of those names when they put you in that air lock tomorrow," he growled out. The woman looked puzzled, "I never heard of them, what do they have to do with me?" she asked.

"They were two of my squad, Uchia was my Brother/ They're the real Heros, they were killed liberating your sorry asses. Had I known what you were I would have called an artillery strike on your position," the young man finished. "Oh cry me a river Marine, so your little friends got killed and maybe more got hurt. Boo hoo, this is war. People, Get. Hurt. Or worse. Grow up and deal with it," she yelled back, " I was following orders."

Naruto gave out a dry laugh, " I was only following orders, you know someone once said that following orders was not an excuse but an indictment. Looking at your situation I guess he got that right," the young man mused, "Now tell me, why did you really call me down here, bitch?"

"Like I said," she answered, " I wanted to see if you had the balls to look me in the eye, see if you felt remorse for ruining me." "No, I don't feel anything for you bur shear, unadulterated contempt," was the reply, " I feel nothing for you and the other criminals that disgraced their uniform and oaths. All of you disgust me."

"If you had been a civilian fighting as a guerrilla I might have thought differently, but you're not," Naruto said, " You and your staff were all career military, professionals, you knew better. You knew the Code of Conduct and laws of war," at this point he paused to let his words sink in and continued, " You, ALL OF YOU!, but you specifically chose to ignore all that and wage unrestricted warfare on civilians because you never dreamed that the fleet would arrive in your life time. So what if a few kids were killed, after all you lost yours to those bastards, let them suffer like you did, right? RIGHT!?" Naruto exploded striking the wall causing the old woman to jump, " What you did you fucking moron was give the enemy a propaganda coup served up on a silver platter."

"You don't know what they d..." "Did? " the young man interrupted, " No, I don't but I know what they did to me, they burned my home to ash, your ' _followers_ ' still have a planet, mine is a burned out cinder, so don't try to tell me what they did to you here, I'm the last of my clan, the Uchia and Inazuka blood lines died freeing your worthless rock."

" I read the after action reports, saw the casualty lists and even the POW interviews looking for a reason as to why the OPFOR fought so hard. You want to know why we took so many casualties? Do you?" Naruto asked, getting no reply he continued," They fought so hard because of you, yes you were right, they feared you and your thugs. They thought we would do the same. You made the fleets job that much harder because those poor bastards didn't want to share the same fate as their comrades and I really don't blame them. I'd fight tooth and nail too If I thought I'd end up like that. Think about that bitch, YOU! Cost. Us. More. Than. Your. Rock. Was. Worth." Naruto stopped and glared at the woman for a few minutes. The duty officer same back most likely to wrap up this little get to gather. He had one more thing to say to her.

" On old Earth in during the mid twentieth there was a prison called Spandau, it housed men condemned to death for war crimes. Yeah, they had monsters like you too, anyway they were sentenced to hang for their crimes. Well when those guys were placed on the trapdoor they had their arms tied behind them and the noose over their necks. Heh, heh, this is the good part," Naruto laughed a bit, " you'll love this. When those guys fell and their neck snapped their legs jerked and twitched in mid air. The Soldiers there that saw that called the twitches the Spandau Ballet," at this Naruto's face hardened and his voice came out in a low hiss, "We don't hang people anymore you know, we put them in an airlock. So tomorrow, my medic, you remember her, the pink haired girl, she volunteered to prep you, this is what she told me she has to do. First she has to give you an enema so when you lose muscle control you don't make a mess, then you get shaved all over so you look your best. After that you get a catheter again we don't want any messes. And then, after you are all nice and clean,inside and out, you'll be marched from the prep area naked to the airlock. I'm going to make sure it's so cold you can see your breath, Sakura won't mind after all, she's just another monster right? We also will show you honor, no decency seeing as you never spared any for your victims by the way. Now, once you are standing alone in that tiny room with your arms and legs free I am going to read the warrant of execution. When I finished you will be placed in zero gee and, you'll love this too, instead of blowing the door wide open it's going to open enough to depressurize the lock. Consider that a going away present from your niece _Captain._ My squad will be there to witness your 'Ballet' debut, I'm bringing popcorn, Sakura-chan's supplying the beer. One last thing, no one will remember you, you and your kind are just referred as untrained, undisciplined 'freedom fighters' as well as your names being purged from the history books and the fleet's records. You're not even a foot note. Now sweet dreams you bitch," with that Naruto turned and left the old woman to her thoughts and nightmares.

Two days later on the barracks decks,

 _"...end score five,nil. And finally the first of many war crimes executions took place yesterday morning. A squad of Marines was present to ensure the event was carried out properly. At approximately zero-seven-hundred ship time the condemned woman whose name has been with held was led to the air lock and exposed to hard vacuum and zero gee. She was declared dead at zero-seven-zero-four hours ship time. When asked his opinion one trooper stated quote It was better than watching the Spandau Ballet end quote._

 _Next update on the hour, stay tu.._.CLICK

 **A/N2 Yeah, I'm a rat bastard but I felt that Naruto needed to get all that off of his chest and deny the condemned any chance to justify her actions. As I said that was the one character that I hated. I always felt her actions contributed to Saukes and Kibas deaths so yeah, I think that Naruto and to a degree Sakura would get back at her in their own way. Review, comment, hell flame this one if you want, I may even agree with you but above all think. Following orders is never a valid excuse if the order is unlawful and people have been executed for following them as history has shown.**


End file.
